


Betrayal

by ellay_gee



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Other People, Whumptober, even though there's nothing at all graphic, just read the thing, this disturbed even me, well other person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Ignis makes a bargain.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap im on time again?! It's like Invasion of the Bodysnatchers up in this piece.

They stood shoulder to shoulder on what used to be the Haven behind Hammerhead. They’d both been quiet for a while, and though it had long since grown uncomfortable, Ignis was loathe  to break the silence.

Luckily, or unluckily as it were, his companion had no such qualms.

“It’s such a pity that you’ve lost your sight. The stars are especially beautiful all laid out against the sky. They’ve had such a delightful sparkle since your king went missing.”

Ignis hummed to himself, choosing to ignore the obvious goad. “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

“Oh, come now my good man.” His companion’s voice was dripping with smarm, elongating his words in a condescending tone. “Don’t be that way.”

Ignis held his tongue. He’d like to slit the throat of the monster behind him; his left hand twitched at his side, aching to summon a dagger and complete the deed. But, alas, he knew it would be useless.

So, instead he said: “We made a deal. You will tell me where the Crystal is so that I may be there for Noctis when he returns, and I…” he swallowed hard, unable to complete the repulsive thought.

Though he knew it was impossible, Ignis could _feel_ Ardyn smile. The air around them nearly danced with his happy anticipation. “And _you_ will reveal to _me_ the secret location of our favorite blonde.”

If he were still capable, he knew tears would betray the stoic expression he held upon his face. “You will not…hurt him badly, will you?”

The air shifted and a cold hand grasped him by the shoulder, slowly running down his arm in a gentle caress that made his skin crawl. “Now why would I want to hurt that _delightful_ boy? I’ve just spent so much time steeped in darkness of late. I simply wish to see the closest thing to sunlight this world has to offer. Certainly, you understand?”

Ignis dropped his head. In his mind’s eye, the sun was shining, and the ground beneath him was rich and still thrummed with the magic of the Oracle. If he allowed himself, he could almost smell chickatrice cooking on his old camp stove…see his friends with smiling faces and only a hint of the ugly burden they’d eventually have to bear.

But he shouldn’t let himself drift, shouldn’t let himself wallow or hold on too tight. He had a clear objective: be there when Noctis was released by the Crystal. He needed to be with the King. What was one more sacrifice? “And he’ll never know it was me that lead you to him?”

“On my honor as a gentleman, I promise I won’t breathe a word of your involvement.”

Ignis pressed his lips together tightly, ready to call off the arrangement. But, his duty won out over honor in the end. “He—Prompto has a small place in the Malacchi Hills, near the old Chocobo Post.”

“Ah, yes, that would make sense. His chocobos have always been such a source of comfort.” Ardyn moved farther away, now, but his voice still carried over to the former adviser. “I appreciate the information, chum!”

A muted thud followed the words as the chancellor hopped down from the crumbling Haven and began walking away.

Ignis scrambled down after the other man, stumbling a little but quickly gaining his bearings. “And Noctis?! Where do I find him?” Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me!”

Another rush of air, and suddenly Ardyn’s hand was on Ignis’s face, thumb tracing gently across his scars. “I’d be careful if I were you,” he murmured lowly, his caress turning into a condescending pat to the adviser’s cheek.

Ignis jerked back, summoning a set of daggers and getting into a defensive posture. A few feet away, Ardyn chuckled.

“So dramatic, Ignis. You really should take it down a few notches.” Ardyn was facing away from him again, turned in the direction of Malacchi Hills. “I’ve taken the Crystal back to Insomnia where our little drama will eventually end, but I doubt the Six will spit their pathetic little Chosen One out there. They’ll probably do something much grander, and have him rise up from the sea, or some other such nonsense. They so do love their theatrics.”

Enraged, Ignis flung his left dagger forward, embedding it in what he estimated to be Ardyn’s back. A surprised grunt had him feeling satisfied.

This did not last long, however, and soon wet steel was placed against his neck. “Now now now, _Ignis_ ,” Ardyn hissed, a bit of spittle landing on the blind man’s cheek. “We were doing so well with our bargain, and now you’ve gone and pissed me off.”

A blackness darker than anything he’d ever known swept over the adviser, drowning him in its vast nothingness.

 

* * *

 

An insistent buzzing roused him an indeterminable amount of time later. He fumbled with his phone, tapping the sensor on the back to answer it.

“H..hey, Iggy…? I, uhm, I don’t suppose you…you’re nearby, are you? I had a pretty bad run-in with…” here he paused and took several shuddering breaths, each of which tore at Ignis’s heart relentlessly.

“...with a d-daemon.”

Ignis swallowed hard, trying to calm his nerves before he spoke, lest he betray himself.

Prompto’s voice wavered as he sucked in a breath. “I mean, it’s ok if you’re not. I can…I can probably d-deal with it on my own.”

Ignis rushed to ease his friend’s mind. “I’m nearby Prompto, worry not. I can be there in a few hours. How bad…?” He trailed off, letting the silence scream between them.

“I think…maybe a few broken ribs and…and my left arm isn’t sitting right anymore. Can’t feel those fingers…” he chuckled darkly into the phone. “I’ve totally had worse, I’m probably just being a wuss about it. I’m, uh, I’m sorry to bother you.”

Throat constricting in shame, Ignis had to strain to speak any further. “You’re never a bother, Prompto. Never.” He quickly got to his feet, taking a moment to orient himself. “I’m on my way. We’ll fix this; everything will be fine.”

The voice on the other end of the phone made some inarticulate false starts before finally answering back. “Y-you promise, Iggy?”

Ignis bit his lip, gripping the phone tight in his hand. “I promise.”


End file.
